Point Of View
by absentia-varia
Summary: If you were hooked on magic, what would you do? and where would you go? Follow Willow as she makes her journey to Hogwarts, and leaves behind those she loves. please r&r, its my first crossover fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Point Of View  
  
Author: blackroseangel69  
  
Author's Email: blackroseangel69@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: W/S  
  
Notes: This is set after *Once More, with Feeling* of 6th Season. Willow isn't gay. Tara is just a Wicca friend  
  
Distribution: Like it? Take it! Just tell me where it's going though!  
  
Feedback: Feel Free, I don't mind either way though  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing- Joss & Company own all.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Point Of View Chapter 1  
  
I guess its really whose point of view its from.  
  
Looking up from the book I'd been studying for the last hour, I glance over to him. The object of my desire, he was sulking in his chair, not wanting to be there, but Buffy had dragged him to the research party. Giles had insisted I think.  
  
I looked around the room. Anya is sitting in Xander's lap, whispering god knows what in his ear. Whatever it is, he's turning red, so I don't think I really want to know.  
  
Buffy's pacing the room, she's got an axe in her hands and she's tossing it back and forwards.  
  
I study my best friend, who claims that she feels something for him, she doesn't know, but when she ran outside, after the whole singing episode with sweet, I ran after her. It was one of the hardest things to do, to turn away from them *together*, the one I loved with my best friend.  
  
I know the truth though; she never has loved him, and never will. She's destined to be alone. I thought once that she would be happy with Riley, but she pushed him away like all the others.  
  
My eyes slide back to him, he's now reading one of the research books, I think that he is just looking at the pictures, but I don't say anything. His blue eyes flicker off the page and up to mine. I quickly look away and move on to my next victim of scrutiny.  
  
Giles is walking around with a book in his hand. We're all here to help research a new evil that is brewing in Sunnydale.  
  
Its 2am and I yawn. I stand up and announce that I'm going on a coffee run. There are several encouraging sounds. I go to get my coat, and when I turn for the door, he's standing there expectantly.  
  
"What do you want Spike?" I say, trying to sound uninterested.  
  
"Pet I'm hurt. I'm coming with you." He informs me with a sly sexy smirk that makes me go weak at the knees.  
  
"What?!" I exclaim. The *last* thing I need is to be stuck with Spike after spending the last half hour thinking about him.  
  
"Yep, you're stuck with me ducks" he says flashing me a grin. "The watchers ok with it."  
  
I look pleading at Giles, he *couldn't* of.  
  
"Yes, Its quite alright Willow, he's perfectly harmless" Giles says.  
  
Reluctantly I agree and we're out the door.  
  
But is not Spike I'm afraid of. Its *Me*  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
A.N. So what do u think? Continue or not?  
  
Please review. I wrote this last night in 20 mins at midnight. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. The First Chapters of this story will be the two different sides of the story.  
  
Characters wont interact for another few chapters; this is just giving you some background info on them.  
  
Point Of View Chapter 2  
  
15-year-old Hermione Granger stepped through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾. She was starting her fifth year, and as usual, this year was bound to be filled with adventure, like all her other years at Hogwarts.  
  
Sighing, she made her way over to the Hogwarts Express. Although she never told anyone, Hermione was lonely. Sure she had Harry and Ron, but it wasn't the same as having a girl friend.  
  
There was Lavender and Pavrati, but Hermione wasn't like them, they would rather stay in the dorms than go on an adventure.  
  
Hermione shook her thoughts out of her head as she approached the compartment that she Harry and Ron sat in every year.  
  
"Hey guys" Hermione said cheerfully as she entered the compartment.  
  
"Hey Mione" They replied. Hermione sat down across from them,  
  
"Have you heard anything about this year's DADA professor?" she asked  
  
"Actually" Ron spoke up, "I haven't heard anything about it, which is surprising."  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at Ron, "Really?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, nothing. It's being kept a secret." Ron replied  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, when the door to the compartment slid open.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood." came the unmistakable voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why don't you just leave us alone Malfoy?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"No need to yell Potty, I was just passing through" Draco sneered and slammed the door shut. He continued down the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
  
"I REALLY hate that prick" Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
Hermione looked out the window, and to her surprise she realised that they were almost at Hogwarts. "Guys, we should get changed, we'll be arriving soon." Hermione informed the two boys.  
  
They left the compartment so that Hermione could change in private. Hermione sighed and looked out the window.  
  
'Alone again' she thought to herself, and smiled wistfully to herself, her eyes filled with sadness.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the globe.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Point Of View Chapter 3  
  
Willow POV  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask, turning slightly to look at him.  
  
We're waking side by side down the streets of Sunnydale, towards the centre of town. I look to Spike, as he hasn't said anything. "Well?" I ask again, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here ducks because over a century ago a loony bitch sired me. Then I spent time with good ol' Granddaddy until he went all poof on me. Now I'm stuck here helping you lot cause of some damn chip in my head.  
  
I sighed. "Spike, as wonderful as hearing about your life story is, I meant why are you out here? With me, walking to get coffee?" I ask  
  
"Well pet, there are things out and about at night and we wouldn't want any nasties getting at you."  
  
I glance at him, my hopes rising. Maybe he does feel something for me. "Really?" I say, peaking a glance at him.  
  
"Yeah, and I had to get out of there. I couldn't sit there a second longer, listening to what Demon Girl was whispering to Chubs." he cringed.  
  
"Oh, you could." I trailed off. I hadn't realised that he could hear them.  
  
"Yeah" he said, pointing to his ears.  
  
I sigh inwardly, those ears, just waiting to be nibbled on, bitten, 'sigh'  
  
"You okay their ducks?"  
  
"What?" I'm confused.  
  
"You're sighing an awful lot their Red." He says.  
  
"Oh, I'm just missing it." Missing it, who am I kidding? How can I miss something I've never really had, and can never get back again. No one wants little ol' plain Willow.  
  
I look up at Spike, who has a confused look on his face, and I sigh.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Point Of View Chapter 4  
  
Hermione sat on her bed alone. It was almost midnight and she should have been asleep. But something was keeping her up.  
  
She lay down on her bed with a book open in front of her and a pen in her hand.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the first day back at school. The Feast was fantastic, as usual, and Dumbledore didn't have anything interesting to say. except for the fact that HE was teaching us DADA this year.  
  
Anyway, Ron and Harry were formulating their own ideas about why he was teaching us. I don't think they realised that I wasn't that interested.  
  
I tried talking to Lavender and Pavrati, but it was no use.  
  
So I came back up to the dorms. I reread 'Hogwarts: A History' until people started trickling back in from dinner.  
  
I came up to my bed and closed the curtains around me and listened to the girls.  
  
It didn't sound like they noticed I was missing.  
  
But what to I care? I've put up with it since first year. You'd think tat I'd be used to it.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Once everyone was in bed I tried to go to sleep, but Lavender and Pavrati were whispering and giggling,  
  
So here I am. Writing once again in my diary.  
  
Well I suppose I had better be off, I need my rest. If I don't have anything to do tomorrow, I could reread all the reading for this year.  
  
All my love,  
  
Mione  
  
Hermione looked up from her diary, and put her pen down.  
  
Tucking to book away under her mattress, Hermione lay back down. Sometimes it just made her feel better to write.  
  
That night she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Point Of View Chapter 5  
  
Several months had passed in Sunnydale, and Spike and Willow were slowly, but surely becoming good friends.  
  
Willow had realised after Tabula Rasa that she was going to far with magic. So she was going to start controlling herself.  
  
*Willow POV*  
  
I know Buffy, she's my best friend, and I can tell that's she's starting to give in to Spike.  
  
About a week ago, Buffy went out on patrol, I could see it in her eyes. I knew something was going to happen that night. Buffy and Spike have been acting different since that night. But I have yet to find out what happened.  
  
Sitting alone on my bed, I was all alone; this was a little while ago. I was surrounded by silence, until I heard Amy running around her cage. I remember thinking, 'I know I can do it. Amy will be back and maybe then people will pay attention to me. Then perhaps Spike will see that I'm not useless, and that I may not be as physically strong as Buffy, but I'm just as powerful magically.  
  
So I brought her back. Afterwards Amy began to show me how much fun magic could be.  
  
She took me to Rack, a warlock who dealt in black market spells.  
  
I became addicted.  
  
I don't think I even realised. Being on a magic high took me away from all my problems. It made me forget that Spike wasn't interested in me, or that Buffy was paying less attention to me.  
  
I didn't realise. Until I hurt someone I loved. I cause Dawnie to get hurt.  
  
The look on her face is burned into my mind, as she slapped me. I started crying, but they didn't notice.  
  
The one I was in love with looked at me in disgust as he took Dawn away.  
  
Buffy pulled me up and before I knew it, we were back at the house.  
  
She told me that I used to be a nerd and that magic gave me power. I promised to quit with using magic, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
So I'm here now, sitting alone on my bed. I've made my decision.  
  
I get up and walk to my desk. I pull out a letter that has been sitting there for months.  
  
It was an invitation, an invitation to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that it is a risk being around magic, but at least I'll be around people that can take care of me.  
  
Reaching for paper and a pen, I write my reply to the letter and let the owl out. The invitation arrived by this owl and it insisted on staying until I sent something back.  
  
With the letter gone, I've decided to start packing things to take.  
  
I'm leaving all my friends, and Spike the vampire I love behind. I suppose its for the best that he'll never know.  
  
I'm doing this for him.  
  
I have to get better.  
  
I just HAVE too.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Point Of View Chapter 6  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry had been having a fairly normal school year. Christmas Break was over and they were all together again.  
  
Hermione was still feeling lonely, but had yet to tell Ron or Harry.  
  
Dumbledore was still teaching DADA, but that morning there was an unexpected announcement at breakfast.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood and raised his hand for silence. "As you all know" he began, "I have been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. But I am pleased to announce that a young woman will be assuming the position of DADA professor. She will be arriving tomorrow evening and I shall introduce her at dinner. I hope you all a good day. That's all I have to say." And he sat down.  
  
Immediately the hall began buzzing with what they had just been told.  
  
"A new teacher?"  
  
"I wonder what she'll be like?"  
  
"We've never had a female DADA teacher before"  
  
"I wonder why she's starting teaching now."  
  
"Is she the reason Dumbledore taught us?"  
  
Everyone seemed to have his or her own opinion about what the headmaster had announced.  
  
Hermione sighed. Well at least something interesting would finally happen. Sure the boys had adventures. Hermione had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Though Hermione had been distancing herself from Harry and Ron, she hadn't meant to at first. she jusr started spending all her time in the library, more than usual. She'd even seen Draco Malfoy in there, which surprised her no end.  
  
She'd never place Malfoy as a book loving type.  
  
Hermione scolded herself for thinking of Malfoy, as she collected her books.  
  
Hermione exited the Great Hall and began to walk to class.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Point Of View Chapter 7  
  
Willow POV  
  
I'm doing the right thing. I know I am.  
  
Professor Dumbledore gave me directions to a place called the Leaky Cauldron, and that someone there would meet me and help me around.  
  
So here I am, walking towards a building in London, with a giant man in front of it. I walk up to him and say, "Hi."  
  
"Good mornin' Miss. Are yeh Miss Rosenburg?" inquired the man.  
  
I sighed in relief. "Yes I am, and you are?" I ask  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I also teach Care of Magical Creatures, and you can call me Hagrid. I am to show you around Diagon Alley."  
  
I'm confused. "Diagon Alley?"  
  
Hagrid leads me though the Leaky Cauldron and out the back. He walks over to the brick wall. After tapping on a few of them, the bricks start moving and become an archway, into what appears to be a street. It is a street filled with a lot of people and Lined with all sorts of shops.  
  
I turn to Hagrid. "This" he says, "Is Diagon Alley"  
  
***  
  
I smile to myself as I am gliding across the water in a boat heading towards Hogwarts.  
  
I am clutching my wand.  
  
Its ebony and vampire blood, 7 ½ inches, springy  
  
I was a bit surprised the Vampire Blood chose me. That's right. Mr Ollivander, the man that runs the shop, says it's the wand that chooses the witch or wizard.  
  
But having vampire blood inside my wand would always remind me of Spike.  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realised that we were already inside Hogwarts.  
  
I look up and I'm in a huge room with four large tables and one at the front. A man walks towards me. He looks old, but I can see a hint of mischievous behaviour in his eyes.  
  
"Willow Rosenburg, I'm delighted to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, but you can call me Albus, or Dumbledore as everyone does."  
  
I nod, a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"This is the Great Hall," he continues, "Students will be arriving for dinner shortly, so if you will follow me to the teachers table, I will announce your arrival at dinner." he finished and motioned for me to follow.  
  
I look around me, and I gave up the ceiling, its filled with stars, "The ceiling is bewitched to look light the night sky" Dumbledore says to me.  
  
I nod and continue walking.  
  
I'm doing the right thing, I tell myself.  
  
I know I am.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Point Of View Chapter 8  
  
Hermione trudged along the corridor to the Great Hall. She was alone. again.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little Mudblood, and all alone too. You haven't got Potty and Weasel to come running to your rescue now." sneered Draco.  
  
Hermione sighed. This was the last thing she needed. "Sod off Malfoy, cant you find someone else to pick on?!" Hermione asked, her voice high pitched. She pushed Draco out of the way and continues trudging alone the corridor.  
  
Draco Stared after her in amazement, then started to run after her, he caught up and slowed down.  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco whispered. Hermione was stunned she couldn't walk.  
  
"You said my name" she said surprised.  
  
"Yeah" Draco replied  
  
"And you apologised. Wait a minute; is this some kind of cruel trick to get me to trust you? Well it isn't going to work." Hermione stated and rushed into the Great Hall before Draco could say anything.  
  
Hermione noticed that she was the first student in the hall.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, would you come over here a minute?" asked a voice. Hermione turned around to see Professor Dumbledore, and a young woman who she guessed was the new professor.  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger, I'd like you to meet Professor Willow Rosenburg, who will be your new Defence Against the Dart Arts teacher." Dumbledore then turned to Willow and said, "Miss Granger is one of our top students."  
  
"Its nice to meet you Hermione." Willow said. "I'm Willow, I was wondering if you could help me catch up in what you've learnt so far" Willow asked.  
  
"Sure" Hermione said looking confused.  
  
"Miss Rosenburg is a muggle-born like yourself. But showed no signs of magical ability until she was sixteen." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said, "Sure I'll help you."  
  
"Thank you" Willow replied. "I'll talk to you after class tomorrow."  
  
Hermione said goodbye to Willow and made her way back to Gryffindor's table, and sat down as students began to arrive.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Point Of View Chapter 9  
  
Willow POV  
  
I feel a bit better after meeting Hermione. I get the feeling that I'll have at least one friend here.  
  
I watch the students as they enter the room. Most of them notice me and start whispering to their friends. I smile to myself.  
  
I can do this.  
  
Before I know it the tables are filled with students. They are all talking among themselves. I can tell that they've noticed me and I seem to be the main topic of conversation.  
  
I am sitting next to Dumbledore and he stands and raises his hand for silence. I'm surprised how quickly the students respond to him.  
  
"Well" he began, "I know you are all wondering who the lovely young lady is, next to me." Dumbledore says. I can feel my face starting to go red. "And I can tell you that you're assumptions are correct. May I introduce, Miss Willow Rosenburg, Your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." he motions for me to stand.  
  
I stand up and half smile. I do a sort of wave then sit down quickly.  
  
Dumbledore then tells everyone to enjoy dinner.  
  
I look at my empty plate when all of a sudden it is filled with food. I smile and start to eat.  
  
* * *  
  
Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress is taking me to my room. We arrive at an Angel statue.  
  
"Chocolate Marshmallows" she says and I watch in amazement as the statue moves to the side revealing a doorway. Minerva turns to me and says "That is your password, feel free to change it when you like."  
  
  
  
I thank her and then turn to enter my new room.  
  
It is fairly large. What I enter seems to be a mini-lounge room, with a large desk and bookshelves filled with the book I brought.  
  
I feel a bit guilty; I "borrowed" a couple of Giles' books. I look around a bit more. There is a couch and I fireplace. Up a couple of steps there are two doorways. Upon closer examination I find that one is the bathroom and the other is the bedroom.  
  
I enter the bedroom to find my belongings at the bottom of the bed.  
  
Walking over to my clothes, I pull on my pyjamas and climb into bed. I'm feeling tired all of a sudden, and I have to teach lessons first thing in the morning.  
  
Things are beginning to look up.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Point Of View Chapter 10  
  
Hermione was the first to enter the classroom. She walked to the front of the classroom to get a good seat. She was interested in what Professor Rosenburg was going to teach them.  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts was one of Hermione's favourite lessons. The only thing that Hermione found annoying about the subject was that Gryffindor shared the lesson with Slytherin.  
  
Gryffindors and Slytherins filled up the classroom. Hermione noted that Ron and Harry did not sit with her.  
  
The door to the office opened. Everyone watched as a petite redhead, carrying several books in her arms, made her way to the front of the room.  
  
Hermione noticed the word 'Vampyr' on one of the books but didn't say anything.  
  
"Good Morning class, I am Professor Rosenburg, and I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Willow announced.  
  
"What would a Mudblood know about Defence Against the Dark Arts?" A voice piped up.  
  
"A lot more than you think, Mister."  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" Hermione groaned. Trust Draco to pull something on Willow's first day.  
  
"Well Mister Malfoy. If you would be so kind as to move down the font." Willow directed.  
  
"But the only place left is next to the Mudblood Granger." Draco complained  
  
"Mister Malfoy" Willow said, her eyes turning dark and her hair began to whip around in an unfelt wind.  
  
Draco didn't like the look of Willow and rushed to the front of the room.  
  
"Now, where was I?" Willow said smiling, back to normal. "We will be going over what you have already learnt, but only briefly. This is for your benefit and mine." Willow finished, and she began the lesson. "So, first think, I would like you all to write 2 scrolls on what you have already learnt and what you would like to learn."  
  
The class picked up their quills and began to write.  
  
* * *  
  
When there was ten minutes to go Willow told her class to stop. "Now" she said, "The person you are sitting next to will become your partner for the year," This received a few groans of protest. "Hey! Don't complain! It can't be that bad."  
  
Willow sighed. "Once you hand up your paper you may leave."  
  
  
  
Students began filing out. Hermione stayed behind to talk to Willow.  
  
"So," Willow said, looking at Hermione, "And this is only the beginning."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
A.N.  
  
The next Chapter Spike Arrives at Hogwarts. 


	11. Chapter 11

Point Of View Chapter 11  
  
Willow POV  
  
I had been teaching at Hogwarts for about a month and I was feeling confident about my job. Hermione had taught me a lot and it was a good thing that I am a quick learner.  
  
I had been going over past material for the past month so I thought today I would begin to teach what I know.  
  
The dor to my classroom opened and Minerva walked in. She placed a letter on my desk and then turned to leave as the students began to enter. I looked at her retreating back, and wonder why she acted so strangely just then.  
  
I picked the letter up and turned it in my hands. I looked at my fifth years. "Today we will be starting a new topic." I say as I begin to open to the envelope. "We will be studying Demonology." I say opening the letter. I can hear my class chatting excitedly about the new topic.  
  
Reading the first few lines I stumble back. The letter drops from my hands.  
  
Dead.  
  
I couldn't believe it. I'd barely been gone a month and yet so much had happened on the Hellmouth.  
  
I bent down and picked up the letter, not minding that the class was watching. I start to read again. A new demon had risen. It was powerful. Too much for Buffy. The death of the demon came not without sacrifice. Buffy had perished.  
  
I just stood there, staring at the letter until I felt someone touch my arm. I look up.  
  
Draco.  
  
Draco had changed so much since I first met him. I didn't know if it was the show of power I had, or something else. I glance at Hermione, which was my theory. He looks me in the eyes, full of questions.  
  
"Class will be dismissed early today." I choke our. "You may leave."  
  
The students looked confused but silently leave the room. Draco leads me to my seat and I collapse. Hermione stayed behind with Draco. They sit with me in silence, until.  
  
Movement in the doorway catches my attention. I catch a glimpse of bleach blonde hair, I gasp. The word "Spike" escapes my lips. The figure moves into the light.  
  
Spike looks up at me, his face etched with grief. "Red." I hear the word come out of him mouth, and I'm on my feet and in his arms before I know it. He has blood red tears in his eyes. He looks at Hermione and Draco suspiciously.  
  
"Mione, Draco, could you leave us alone for a while?" Draco nods at me, and leads Hermione out of the room, his eyes promising questions later. "Spike. Wht are you here?" I turn to ask him.  
  
"The little bit wanted to see you." he replies. I know what he's saying. Dawn needs me, and I wont let her down. I turn and walk to my dest. Spike follows me there. I pick up the letter once more.  
  
"When?" I ask  
  
"A week ago" Spike replies, "We wanted to tell you in person." I nod, Spike seems different than he was, but I guess loosing the one you love does that to you.  
  
"Xander, Anya, Giles? How are they?" I ask. I haven't contacted any of my friends since I came out here. It was too hard.  
  
"Chubs and his Demon Girl are taking it pretty hard. They haven't left their apartment since it happened, only for the Funeral. The watcher stayed for the funeral and then came back out here. We tried to find you. But we hadn't succeeded until now."  
  
"How long will you be staying?" I ask.  
  
"I dunno, we're meeting with everyone tomorrow to see what's going to happen." Spike informs me. I sigh, Spike takes out a cigarette and lights it.  
  
"Don't smoke in here." I say, putting it out.  
  
"So pet. Gonna tell me why you left?" I look at him, remembering the disappointment in his eyes. Remembering how everyone would always fall for Buffy and never Willow.  
  
I look him in the eyes, tears in mine. "No actually I'm not, and I probably never will. Look why don't you and Dawn just leave? I sure as hell ruined your lives before I left, you don't need to be around me." I cry.  
  
"Red." Spike begins to say.  
  
"No! You don't get it! I almost killed Dawn, Spike. I was out of control. I was hurt, and I was hurting people, so I came here to escape. But now you're here and I don't think I can cope with that. I. I. I just cant!" I yell at him. I fall to the ground, tears leaking from my eyes and I begin to cry.  
  
I feel Spikes arms around me.  
  
"Shhh, Shhh. Red. Pet. Willow. don't cry. We all forgave you," he whispers to me, "Shhh"  
  
I can't help it. I've missed his I've missed him. I lean into him allowing myself to be comported.  
  
"Why? Why did she have to die?" I say  
  
"IO don't know pet. I don't know."  
  
We sat there for hours, just talking, catching up and grieving.  
  
"I've missed you Spike." I whisper to him.  
  
"I've missed you too luv."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Point Of View Chapter 12  
  
Hermione and Draco left the classroom together. Despite their mutual friend, they were still enemies.  
  
"You can let go of me now." Hermione said  
  
"Yeah whatever, I was just making sure you'd move quicker. You were moving like a slug."  
  
"You know what? Fuck you Malfoy"  
  
"You wish"  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"Yeah, Ha, Me? Dream of a Mudblood like you? You must be joking." Draco sneered at Hermione.  
  
Hermione turned, glaring at Draco, then without warning her hand shot out and she slapped him before dashing off down the corridor.  
  
Draco sighed as he watched Hermione run off.  
  
When Draco met Willow she'd changed him. She was one of the few people who was not intimidated by his name. Willow was unlike any muggle Draco had encountered. She had a lot of power and Draco knew that something had happened to Willow in the past.  
  
The arrival of Willows friend after class made Draco uneasy. It seemed that Willow's past had followed her to Hogwarts. Draco's thoughts shifted from Willow to Hermione.  
  
Draco didn't know why he still made fun of her. It wasn't how he felt. Last year when Hermione arrived at the ball with Victor Krum, he was speechless. Draco had thought that after that perhaps she would get together with Harry or Ron. But she hadn't. He'd noticed her presence in the library more than usual, and she wasn't hanging around her precious Harry or Ron.  
  
She was always alone.  
  
Draco was alone too.  
  
He had wondered if they could be alone, together.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hermione was furious at Draco and herself. She couldn't believe that Draco's words had affected her so much.  
  
Hermione had been watching Draco lately. At times he was changed. Nice even. Then in a second he was back to the rude Draco everyone knew and hated.  
  
Hate was such a strong word in Hermione's mind.  
  
Hermione had never hated Draco, he confused her, and sometimes she pitied him. She knew he wasn't all bad, as Willow had taken a liking for him. Hermione knew Willow saw a side of Draco no one else did. Not even Hermione.  
  
No.  
  
Hermione didn't hate Draco.  
  
He intrigued her.  
End Chapter 12.  
  
A.N. Sorry it's so short. It was pre written, I'm just now typing it up. Review if you like. More Chappies to come. 


	13. Chapter 13

Point Of View Chapter 13  
  
Willow's POV  
  
I stare at Spike. He's taking me back to my room. When we enter I see Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie." I cry the girl's name, and she rushes forward to hug me.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Dawn Questions me.  
  
"A lot of reasons. I'm so sorry about Buffy" I whisper to the girl in my arms.  
  
"Its okay, it was her time. She knew it." Dawn tells me.  
  
I stare at them both, "I guess you can stay with me." I look at Spike. "It's actually a bit ironic. I was about to teach my class Demonology when here arrives a vampire" I chuckle slightly.  
  
"Demonology?" Dawn raises her eyebrows. "What exactly are you teaching here?"  
  
I laugh, "You'll see" I say, stroking her soft hair. Dawn yawns and I realise how late it is. The house elves must have set up the sofa, because it is now a sofa bed. I lie Dawn down and tuck her in. "Night Dawnie."  
  
"Night Willow, Spike" she murmurs, half asleep  
  
"Goodnight bit" Spike says.  
  
Dawn is drifting off to sleep and Spike looks at me. "We need to talk pet." He says. I nod and take him to my room. Once in he turns to me. "Why DID you leave?" he questions me. "I know hurting the Bit was only a part of it."  
  
I turn to him, remembering seeing his body intertwined with Buffy's, there mouths seeking each others out. It was too painful. "I can't."  
  
"Red, we were friends, why can't you tell me?"  
  
"I know we were friends" the word sounding bitter in my mouth. "It had nothing to do with you." I blatantly lie, turning away from him and walking to my closet.  
  
Spike's hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm. "Why Pet? And don't lie." I look into his eyes; they were blazing in annoyance, anger, and concern. Then in an uttermost calm voice I say.  
  
"You. I left because of you." And I release my arm from his grip and walk into my bathroom.  
  
I return in my pyjamas. Spike looks confused. He was never the smart one when it came to my feelings for him.  
  
"What do you mean? What did I do to make you leave?"  
  
"Nothing Spike. Absolutely nothing." I reply, confusing him even more.  
  
I climb into bed and Spike comes and lies next to me. "Pet, are you saying that you have feelings for me?"  
  
I am amazed that he finally got it, but I don't want to be hurt again. "I did Spike. In fact I once fancied myself in love with you."  
  
Spike looks shocked.  
  
"But your heart belonged to my best friend. Anyway, it's all in the past now" I say to him. "You're my best friend Spike, and only that."  
  
Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I say to myself as I fall asleep.  
  
~tbc~  
  
END CHAPTER 13  
  
A/N. Okay, I don't know when I'll finish this, I'm in year 12 this year and really need to concentrate on my work, but I have had a lot of people writing and asking if I could write some more, so here it is and hopefully I'll have a bit more up. soon.ish. 


	14. Chapter 14

Point Of View Chapter 14  
  
In the morning Hermione woke up early, she wanted to talk to Willow before the next lesson. Tapping lightly on the professors door Hermione was shocked and curious when a girl her age opened the door, yawning.  
  
"Uh, is Professor Rosenberg here?" Hermione asked.  
  
The girl looked her up and down and then held the door open so that Hermione could enter.  
  
"I'll go see if she's awake" the girl said and then went and opened another door; Hermione knew it was none of her business but she looked inside ad was surprised to see Willow in bed with a guy.  
  
The guy got up and left Willow sleeping. The girl then came back into the main room first and closed all the curtains then the guy came into the room.  
  
"You want to talk to Red?" he asked, addressing Hermione  
  
"If by Red you mean Professor Rosenberg then yes, I did wish speak to her." She said to the bleach blonde guy, "About the lesson plan she has set for us" Hermione clarified further.  
  
"Okay well you can wait here until she wakes up, you can keep the bit company" he said and then turned around and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
Hermione looked around, not quite sure what to do when suddenly the girl that had opened the front door popped up in front of her face.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dawn, who are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor house. What house are you in?"  
  
"Oh I'm not in any house. I'm here because Spike's here and so is Willow, they're my family now" she said smiling sadly.  
  
"Spike?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh that guy that was in here before. So this is a school for witchcraft and wizardry? That's gotta be pretty cool huh?" Dawn asked trying to be as cheerful and friendly as possible.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose" Hermione said, "So are you staying?" she asked curious to know just exactly why Dawn was at Hogwarts.  
  
Dawn sat down on the couch, looking sad all of a sudden, "I suppose" she said softly and before Hermione could ask anything else the bedroom door opened and Willow emerged wearing muggle clothes.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here so early?" Willow asked,  
  
"Well I was going to ask you some questions about the work we'll be doing, but you seem to have company so." Hermione trailed off, not quite sure what she should be doing.  
  
Willow smiled, "That's alright, I see you've met Dawn and Spike briefly. I guess you should know they'll be staying here with me while I'm here" Willow said going and sitting down next to Dawn and putting her arm around her giving her a hug.  
  
Dawn hugged Willow back, shifting a little closer to the red head, looking like a little girl who needed to be reassured that she wasn't alone in the world.  
  
"I think Dawn will be sorted into a house here at Hogwarts, he's not quite a witch, but she does have certain magical qualities about her. I hope you two will become friends" Willow said  
  
"Hey Red" Spike said coming out of the bedroom, "Albus wants to see you me and the bit" he said  
  
Willow looked at Hermione apologising, "I'm sorry we won't get to talk about the class but I will see you in class today and I guaranty that it will me most informative and exciting" Willow told Hermione  
  
"That's alright Professor, I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you Dawn and. Spike" Hermione said and left the room.  
  
"I think she's suspicious of who we are" Dawn told Willow  
  
"Well that's because she had an inquisitive mind. Don't worry though; I think you two will become friends. Now come on, we've got a headmaster to see" Willow said and shooed Dawn and Spike out the door.  
  
~tbc~  
  
END CHAPTER 13  
  
A/N. Okay, here's another chapter! I still don't know when I'll finish this, but I'll try! THANKS to those who reviewed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Point of View

Chapter 15

---

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk as he pondered his newest professor. Willow Rosenberg was currently in the company of two of her closest friends, her family. When they had first arrived at Hogwarts Albus had been surprised. To see William the Bloody looking after a young girl was something that he never expected to witness in his long life. But he had directed them to Willow's rooms and then to her classroom.

"Albus, they're here" came a voice and Dumbledore looked up at Minerva who stood in front of his desk just as the three people in question walked out of the staircase, all looking a little tired.

"Headmaster" Willow greeted and then turned to Spike and Dawn, "I guess you've already met" she summarised and so she sat down as Dumbledore motioned for them to sit.

Dawn sat down in-between Willow and Spike and she was slightly nervous but Willow smiled assuredly at the girl.

"I am well aware of the situation that you are all in and by no means are you unwelcome here. In fact I believe that Miss Summers may be able to attend Hogwarts"

Willow only looked slightly surprised but Dawn herself was quite shocked, "Me?" she squeaked and her eyes darted from Dumbledore to Willow and Spike. "But I'm not magical, I'm just the research girl, that's what I'm good for" she began, slightly rambling,

"On the contrary, I believe that you have the capacity to be quite powerful when it comes to magic. It might be best if Ms Rosenberg explains it too you"

Willow smiled slightly and turned to Dawn, "Dawnie, I think what Albus is trying to say is, that because you were created from magical energy their could be a chance that you have the ability to channel that power."

"With the assistance of a wand which would act as a focusing tool it is quite possible that you can perform magic" Dumbledore continued and Dawn sat there in shock.

"This would mean that you would have to be sorted' Minerva spoke up, as she had been silent most of the time. "But of course it would be up to you"

Dawn sat there for a moment before looking at Dumbledore, "I want to do it," she announced "I mean I'm guessing that we're going to be staying here with Willow anyway, and it would be cool, me working the magic mojo" Dawn smiled to herself as she imagined all the cool things she would be able to do.

"Professor, I'm guessing that this was not the only reason you called us here" Willow questioned.

"Quite right Ms Rosenberg, as usual." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he smiled, "I believe that you are entering the Demonology section of your course in Defence against the dark arts. I think that William would be quite helpful in this section so he is quite welcome to stay as well." Dumbledore took in the relief in Willow, Spike and Dawn's eyes.

"Thank you" was the only words from Spike's mouth and he sat there in silence.

"Well then, perhaps we can get Miss Summers sorted..." Dumbledore trailed off and Minerva went to get the sorting hat.

Dawn watched as an old brown hat was taken down from one of the shelves in Dumbledore's office. "This is the Sorting Hat" Minerva explained and promptly placed the hat on Dawns head.

Dawn jumped and was surprised when the hat began speaking to her,

"Ahh, what do we have here? A newcomer it seems. What is that?" The hat paused, as it looked deep inside Dawn's head, "You're a human now!" The hat was shocked but soon recovered, "You are very brave and would fit in with Gryffindor. But also smart, you were the one who researched, Ravenclaw I also see in you. Hufflepuff is the house, which all others fall into though I do not believe that is where you will shine. And at last we come to Slytherin..."

The hat paused and Dawn frowned slightly, "You are cunning and you have what it takes to become a great witch in Slytherin. Yes... and you have also seen the darkness which many Slytherins have come to accept as a normal life, but I do not see you falling into the darkness which has consumed many Slytherins throughout the many years I have sorted students."

While the sorting hat was talking to Dawn, the rest of the occupants in the room waited. That hat was certainly taking its time and was obviously deliberating what house to sort her into carefully.

"Yes, you would fit in everywhere, as that is the type of magical energy you possess. But I believe you are best suited to.... SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat called out and everyone was too shocked to speak.

"Well" Dumbledore finally spoke, "I guess someone should inform Severus of his new student."

END PART 15


End file.
